ET has got nothing on him!
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura had seen some fucked up shit in her life but seeing a guy who can control sand claiming he was not here to harm or steal from you break into your house was a new one she was just getting a headache thinking about it, so she decided to make convention with the...ahem...with the red headed dude.
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-My new story I have been playing Mass effect to much so this idea came to my mind.**

**Gaara-SFT does not own Naruto as much as she wishes for it**

**SFT-you don't have to rub it in**

**CH.1-The red headed dude**

* * *

A pale pink haired women who looked to be in her nineties laid across the edge of the open window staring at the stare sky with her emerald eyes she sighed sadly and saw a shooting star a wonderful smile came across her face "oh a shooting star what shod I wish for oh I know" she put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes "I wish I had a garden angle that just falls out of the sky" she opened her eyes and let out a laugh "haha yeah right as if my wish will come true" she laughed but soon her laughter stopped a sad smile came across her face 'but can it once come true' she thought getting up from the window sill she made her way to bed crewing up into her blacks 'just once' was her last thought as she drifted into the world of dreams but what little old Sakura Haruno didn't know her wish kind of came true…well sort off.

"Core reaching cortical level braise for crash landing" a male with firing red hair was typing franticly on buttons wiles looking at the computer screen with his jade eyes his eyes narrowed he let out a angry growl then slammed his pale hand down on the keyboard of the ship he swore in a strange langue he ran across the ship and placed himself in the set strapping the seatbelt across his chest strapping himself for the crash-landing when the ship hit the ground he jumped from his seat luckily the safety belt held him down when the ship finely stilled he slowly removed his belt making his way through the mass of electric wires and broken panels to get out of the ship pressing the side button the ship air lock opened he made his way out of the ship to check the damage the ship had took on the outside he looked to see a giant hole at the side "it took too much damage to fly it seem I have to hide the ship and find some where to stay and call for help great" he mumbled to himself he looked to the open woods to see a house on the hills with no lights on " that could be a good place to stay maybe no one's home" he looked back at his ship he raised his hand a blue glow came around it turning the ship invisible even if someone was to come here they will just walk through it.

He sighed and stared down at his black space suite he would also have to look for some clothing to fit in with the humans of this plant, he look towards the bushes that where in his way he raised his hand the sand around him shifted then it turned into a razor sharp blades and started to cut the bushes like paper, he then started walking towards the house. The red head looked at the house before him the lights were off the house was very large 'most be some rich human family' he rolled his eyes he looked to the door before him he used his sand to unlock the door pushing it open he slowly entered then lightly closed the door beside him with his sand and made his way over to what looked like the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs he started typing something on his right hand the blue glow went around his hand again he waved his hand in front of him a blue glass pieces started to form a shape of a person the shape of a female she bowed her head "how can I be of help Gaara?" the voice of the female came comprised.

"May I seek to contact with the planet Suna and contact with Temari no Sabaku" Gaara commanded May disappear the glass pieces started to form the plant Suna.

"Commencing , commencing" a red dot appeared on the plant "commencing complete Gaara"

"Contact now" the glass broke apart and shaped another female this female had four ponytail her arms where crossed over her chest.

"Gaara what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time" Gaara winked at the sudden loud voice of the women who was his sister.

"I have done nothing" he growled before continuing " I got into a battle with the ataksuki my ship was damaged I had to land on earth" he finished.

"What they came?" she paused before speaking again "this is not good if their involved, that's it me and Kankuro are coming to get you first we have to sort some things out here we will be there in week earth days".

"Thank you Temari".

"No problem little bro" she smiled at him "May cut connection" the single was lost.

Gaara sighed and waved his hand in front of himself the glass pieces disappear into sparks. Gaara stood from his seat looking around the kitchen he made his way over what looked like the living room two cream caroches were against the wall a big screen tv hung on the wall the wall were painted white two Japanese Samurais sword hug on the wall and a Samurai warrior was painted on the wall Gaara stared amazed at the samurai warrior painting and swords who ever this guy was that own the house was skilled fighter or just keeping the sword to show off whichever Gaara was amazed by the detail of the painting and the swords he looked closely running his fingers up and down the holder you may think a he didn't know anything about human history but he did from his plant they had to learn about human history if they were ever to land on earth they would be prepared for anything, he was now looking at the hilt of the blade when something court his eye he looked to the side to see pitchers of a girl he looked closely he couldn't see because the lights were off he blinked once his eyes were no longer the same sea form green but golden his pupil was a diamond shape four purple circle were around the diamond the eyes were glowing helping him see in the dark he now could see the pitcher more better he shocked to see a very beautiful human female with pink hair and green eyes in the photo she seem to be with two blondes laughing he stared in wonder at her Gaara had never seen anyone with pink hair not even on his plant but also not someone he was so interested in he then saw a reflection on the glass on the photo he dodged just in time as a bat came hurling towards his head Gaara whirled around ready to attack when he froze he found himself staring into the eyes of the female in the photo she had her bat ready to attack her eyes were full of anger Gasra could see she was not fond of him being in her house so he decided to calm her down so he raised both of his hands slowly to show her he meant no harm "I am not here to hart you and steal from you" but the girl didn't look like she believed him because she took a swing at his head his eyes widened dodging again but what he didn't expect was the kick to his side and boy did she kick hard Gaara stumbled back and saw the bat coming for him again without thinking twice he used his sand to grab the bat the girl grasped and took two steps back her finger pointed at him.

"Ho...how did you do that?"

Gaara sand slowly dispels placing the bat in his hand "as I said I am not here to harm you or steal from you and as how I did that it is my gift".

Sakura looked weirdly at the red head male who was not by any means normal she woke up at the sound of talking so decided to go investigate with her trusty ass kicking bat and what did she find a hot red head who can use sand or what he calls a 'gift' don't get her wrong Sakura had seen some fucked up shit in her life but seeing a guy who can control sand calming he was not here to harm or steal from you break into your house was a new one she was just getting a headache thinking about it, so she decided to make convention with the...ahem...with the red head dude "okay sooo if you're not here to do any of those things then what are you doing here?" not that she was complaining having a hot red head in her house Sakura has thing for red heads.

Gaara realized she was not going to attack him but she still kept her guard up he admired this but he realized had not answered her but he didn't know how to answers it so he spoke the truth " I am from a plant called Suna I had battle with a rouge ship, my ship took heavily damage I had to make emergency landing here on earth, your house was clause for me to call help but I didn't know you were here" Gaara finished.

Sakura blinked at this she was stuck between calling the nice men in white suits or just grabbing her trusty bat and waking him across the head 'but then again it dose explain how he can control sand but is he really from a different plant I have to have proof' Sakura nodded agreement to herself "okay say if I believe you came from a different plant and I am not saying I do, I want to see this ship first" Gaara blinked at her before heading for the door Sakura took this as sign to follow.

Sakura eyes were the size of dinner plates her jaw was on the ground she blinked then looked at the red head who was standing by her side looking smug and back to the ship then back at him then to the ship again she clapped her hand together and puts on a sweet smile "well hot chocolate anyone".

which leads to now Sakura was still in shock at seeing the ship she sat on her caroche with a steaming hot chocolate in her hands the red head sat on the other caroche his drink resting on the coffee table he finely decided to speak "I understand this is hard to believe but as you saw I am telling the truth I just ask to say here for week for my sibling to come and get me" he finished Gaara deep down didn't want to leave this world and not see the strange girl before him.

Sakura looked at his beautiful jade eyes and sighed she always been a sucker for a sob story and pander looking people (but he was the first pander person she met) "okay" his eye lighted at her reply "but you have to go to school or people will find it strange that you just showed up out of nowhere and don't use your sand in public and you will treat my house with respect or you're out on your ass oh and you need clothing so you can fit in" she said listing the things of her fingers.

Gaara blinked at her rules he guest they were understandable he will have to hack there systems to enter a school on this world considering he was not from here and had no record, his power he knew it would only course trouble if he used it also the rule about respecting her house was also understandable after all it was her house and he of course needed clothing to fit in "I agree to your rules".

Sakura gave him a warm smile "okay that's good I will show you to your room" Sakura made her way up the large grand stairs with the red head following close behind she stop in front of a door and turned to Gaara "this will be your room my room is down the hall knock before entering we will be getting up at 7am tomorrow so you can get some new clothing and in list you in collage okay I will be going to bed now" she made to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Wait what's your name?".

Sakura realized she had not told her name and asked for his she could of smacked herself for her stupidness "it's Sakura and yours?" she asked with a smile .

He in return gave her a tiny smile "Gaara" he turned to his room and opened the door and looked back at her "goodnight Sakura" he said still with the tiny smile.

Sakura was shocked but soon she smiled "yeah goodnight to you to Gaara" and with that she went to her room opened the door and closed it behind her.

Gaara watch her enter her room and closed the door the tiny smile turned bigger "yes this journey might be worth a lot more" and with that he closed the door to his room to rest for a new day.

* * *

**SFT-Give me reviews and I will continue with this story**

**Gaara-yeah or you won't see a se-(gets cut off by SFT tackling him)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-I have just finished this so enjoy**

**Gaara-she does not own Naruto**

**CH.2-Eat the burger Gaara!**

* * *

Sakura rolled out of bed falling to the floor with a thud she let out a small ouch before standing up making her way to the bathroom all in the wile groaning like the living dead she was never a morning person "good morning Sakura" Sakura most of forgot she had a guest was in the house because she did what her instincts told her to punch now and ask questions later so when her fist connected to some rough surface she was connived she missed but then looked up to see sand in front of her and amazed red head staring back at her one thing went through her mind 'ooooh shit' and Gaara was still staring at her and she realized she was only in her pink shorts and black tank top so Sakura did what any decant girl would do and made a mad dash for the door to the bathroom Gaara just chuckled before going down stairs.

When Sakura done hyperventilating in the bathroom she worked up the courage to go down after she got change of course she did not want to flash Gaara again she got changed in a white baby doll dress whit a red belt and red open toed shoes she tied a red ribbon in her pink hair she grabbed some clouting she had from her male friend Naruto who sometimes stays over, when Sakura entered the kitchen she thought she smelt burning chicken and she knew why when she saw a frustrated red head standing over the stove "ah…what are you doing?" she was trying not to laugh at the sight before her.

Gaara seemed to freeze before turning slowly to Sakura "I…ah tried to make breakfast but the food here is not like my food on my plant" he looked away shyly.

Sakura smiled "oh I think it's not that bad" she walked over to the stove to look in the pan only for her eyes to widen 'it looks like tar did…did it just move' Sakura looked to Gaara "ah let's go out for breakfast" Gaara pouted (yes people the almighty Gaara pouted like a cute kitten) Sakura turned and handed Gaara the clouting she got from upstairs "you can wear these they belong to my friend Naruto he left them when he stayed over" she finished.

What Sakura was not excepting was Gaara to growl "what do you mean by friend and why does he leave his clouting here and who is here to you" Sakura shrunk down how tall Gaara seem to grow staring down at her she could of sworn his eyes flashed gold.

Sakura then realized this was her house and she just met this guy so she put on big girl ass kicking boots "hey listen here pal you're a guest in my house and that guy you're talking about is my best friend Naruto he is loyal and is like a brother to me yeah I know sometimes he is a idiot and he might be stupid I remember this one time…" Sakura most of figured out that she was getting off the subject so stopped "just put on the dame clouting" she muttered.

After some time Gaara came down the stairs wearing a orange t-shirt with a ramen bowl on it and blue jeans and blue sneakers Gaara left eye was twitching the whole time Sakura had to stiffen a giggled Gaara shot her a death glare "I feel stupid" he said like a five year old child.

"No you don't" Sakura said trying to make him feel better but she knew it won't work Naruto had horrible teats in clouting "don't worry were going to buy you some clouting and in list you to collage".

"I have already been place within your collage I have also been placed within you classes" Gaara said.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I just hacked the system you earthlings have weak systems" Sakura gave Gaara a dirty look.

"Well they didn't know that some red headed guy was going to be fall from space was going to hack there systems"

"They still must be prepared" Gaara just shrugged.

Sakura had to get out of the house before she killed the annoying pander looking guy but she regretted taking Gaara to the mall he was like a five year old little kid he has to touch and ask a million questions like 'how is that made, why does that look like that and where do baby's come from' well maybe not the last one "Gaara for the fifth time I don't know how they get the jelly in the middle" Sakura almost starting crying in joy when she saw the clouting store finely.

Gaara was standing in front of Sakura wearing a black t-shirt and black baggy jeans and black sneakers he approved of the outfit compare to the brightly clown clouting they also bought more outfits.

They decided to have lunch in a burger stand it would have been quick if Gaara just ate the dame thing "Gaara just eat it".

"No I don't trust earth meat" he turned his nose up in the air.

"What the hell you mean you don't truest earth meat don't you eat meat on your plant?".

Gaara nodded his head "yes we do but" he poked the burger.

Sakura slammed her hands on the table "firkins for Buddha sake Gaara eat the burger" Sakura didn't care if they were getting stares like the metal case that she was.

Gaara looked at her "I said n-" Gaara didn't finished because Sakura tackled him shoving the burger down his mouth placing her hand over his mouth keeping him from spiting it out.

"Eat the burger Gaara" Gaara just gave her a look that said 'nevvvvvere' but of course his plane of not to eat the meat failed because he did not want to die because of piece of burger that got shoved down his mouth that would be the most humiliating death ever so Gaara ate the burger and found he liked it Sakura saw he finely ate it "do you like it?" Gaara just nodded

"It is not bad" Sakura smiled pleased with herself then she realized she was still saddling Gaara from when she tackled "oh my bad" Sakura made to get up but felt hands on her waist.

"I think I prefer we stay like this" Gaara smirked Sakura entire face turned pink like her hair Gaara used his hands to move her face close to his but some jerk had to interrupt them making Gaara sooo wanting to use his sand on him.

"Ah sir, miss this is a family place" Sakura said a few words of apology whiles Gaara sends the employee running with a death glare.

When they got home Gaara went to put his clouting upstairs in his room Sakura was making dinner, when dinner was ready they ate in silences when they finished Sakura made to clean the dishes Gaara was wiping the dishes Sakura could not handled the silence anymore "okay I can't take it any more Gaara why did you do that in the mall?".

Gaara stopped wiping the dish and looked at Sakura "because I am attracted to you" Sakura almost dropped the side in shock.

"Come again".

Gaara stopped wiping the dish placing it down he corned Sakura placing his hands on kitchen surface trapping her in the middle "I am attracted to you" his face was close to hers he lead down to.

* * *

**SFT-I will update as fast as I can**

**Gaara-why did you not finishes that **

**SFT-it is suppose to be a cliff hanger you will never know if Gaara kisses Sakura until you review **


End file.
